Avatar Aang Finding Love Nation Wide
by SaraHeartsKataang
Summary: Aang is in one of those Bachler shows in the Avatar World. 10 girls will comptere for his heart. Who will win? Read it, its better then the summary
1. Chapter 1

Avatar Aang Finding Love- Nation Wide

"Today we have 10 lovely ladies who will compete for Avatar Aang's heart. These ladies have only dreamed of meeting Avatar Aang. Each of them are from 1 of the 4 nations." Avatar Aangs assistaint, Foamy, told the camera; as it zoomed in on the 10 ladies behind him. "Now if you would all please follow me to the backyard and from there on you will all get your time to talk with Aang your self."

They all followed behine Foamy as they exsamined the huge mansion. They exited the mansion and entered the backyard, completed with a inground pool, which had a priavte "cave" anlong with a soft flowing water fall covering the entrence, fresh green chairs, lawn chairs, and chair swings. Quickly the girls found there way around the backyard. Some already founding friends and enemies,.

Quickly After I came out , finding 2 young ladies in the pool, 2 sitting on the grass talking, 3 tanning, 1 quite old lady reading a Seventeen Magazine, A very desturbing sight of a girl, guessing about my age, practicly making-out with a picture of me. And finally 1 girl in the corner of the backyard, rocking back and forward humming. I desided I would approch the oldest lady of them all. 'This should be interesting.'

"hey." I greeted the old lady. She looked up and planted a scary grin on her face. "Why Hello, My name is Gran-Gran and i am VERY pleased to meet you!" She twitced. 'Oh spirits what did i get myself into "Ummm well then Gran-gran." I glanced at the girls in the pool and smiled. "Dont look at them! You are talking to me." Gran-Gran snaped. "Oh umm yes. Sorry! So umm how are you?" I asked. "Im fine. But may i ask you a question? A very personal question?" She asked, Aang gulped. "Sure" I said uneasliy. "Were do you sleep at night, is that room looked? Are there gaurds by the doors? Cameras?" Gran-Gran asked evily. "ummmm" was all I could answer big eyed. 'What to do, What to do, crap' "What? What? You need me? Okay i'm coming!" I yelled to the imaginary person. "Im sorry i have to go tend to who needs me. I hope you have a nice flight home tonight." I told her. Then ran for it.

I ran over to the pool to see that one of the girls had gotten out. The one girl still in there had long brown beautiful hair. I quietly took of my shirt and jumped in. I swam over to her. "Hey" I said as I wiped my face of any water. "Hi. My names Katara." She smiled. 'Wow shes really beautiful.' "Hi Katara, im Aang." I told her. "Yeah i kinda know. Thats why im here." she laughed. I smiled and laughed with her. "Hey umm you wanna go in my cave. Its kinda loud out here." I asked, nodded. We swam under the waterfall. And climbed up on to the cave floor. 'oh man she has a great body. shes just beautiful all around.' " Um aang why are you smiling at me like that?" She laughed. "Oh i was smiling?" I blushed. She nodded and laughed. "So Katara why are you here?" I asked. "Honestly, I only 'aditioned' because me and my best Friend Toph had a bet to see who would get elimenatied first." she told me. I laughed. "You know you should never try and boast up peoples ego, your not good at it." I joked. She laughed and playful shoved me. Her touch was soft. "So why are you here?" she asked me. I thought for a moment and then answerd "I guess i want to find love." "So you think your going to find it on a tv show, with a bunch of superficaial girls who want fame and fortune?" her question made me think. "Yeah i guess so." was all i could answer. "Desprete much?" she laughed. I smiled. "Very funny. Well i should go talk to some other girls. It was really nice meeting you Katara. By the way i love that name, its very uniqe." I jumped in to the water and swam over to the pool and swam over to the other girl who is now in the pool again.

"Hi." I greeted her. "Hi my names Yue" She smiled. "Moon?" I asked. "Yes. Because when my mom was pregenet with me she always wanted to look at the moon." She nodded. "Huh? thats really cool." I complimented. "Thanks. So who were you in the cave with?" she asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I joked. "It was Katara wasnt it? I cant belive she came here with her friend as a joke. thats so mean." she told me. "Ah. its kinda funny. Atleast shes not out for my money, probly what most of these girls are here for." I laughed. "Are you here for money?" I asked. "Honestly im not. All i know is that you saved the world. Your really sweet and layed back. Plus your looking for love. Just like me. Thats why im here. i cant say that i've had a huge crush on you since you were born and that i know everything about you. but i can say that i want to find true love." she told me. 'Wow shes staying. she seems to be here for love. not money.' "You truly are sincere. I like that alot about you." I told her. "But i should go meet the other girls. It was really good meeting you." I told her and climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel.

I walked over to two pretty girls sitting in the grass talking. From what i could see, one girl had light foggy green eyes. And the other had light brown hair. I plopped down on the grass next to them. "Hey ladys." I greeted them. The girl with light brown hair said Hi to me first. The other one kinda just nodded for her greet. "Whats your name?" I asked the girl with green eyes. "Toph." she said bluntly. "Thats a nice name. I love the color of your eyes there very different." I told her. "Yeah, maybe cas im blind." she nodded. "Oh." i fel like an ass. 'Good job Aang, you deserve a well earned slap on the face.' "So um whats your name?" i asked the other girl. "Suki, of the Wioshi Warriors." she stated proudly. "Wow. Very impressive. Were you in the group of warriors that went out for the war?" I asked. "Yeah. I was." she smiled. "I hated that war. I still do. But im glad its over." She said sadly. "Yeah the war sucked." Toph commented. "Yeah. it did. ALOT!. but know its over and as of right now everything is great." I really didnt want to talk about this. "Aang. how are you gonna do a show if the O.L.R's attack and your gonna be called away?" Toph asked. 'O.L.R's what the hell is that?' "Um. i cant recall i know about the O.L.R's." I asked confussed. Ozi Lover Rebelions." They both said at the same time. "Oh. well if the time comes and i have to go i have to go. So in away it helps me. In a very sick torturing way. Because thats my life im the avatar. Im gonna have to leave at times. And if the girls cant handle that, then they cant be here." I told them. They nodded in response.

hmkay. Well this sucked. This is probly my worst begging ever. Oh well. Atleast i got it up, altough its late. I'll make it up in my other chapters. hopefully ;D. Well tell me what you think. Danke. 

(p.s my speeling sucks, sry.)


	2. so sorry

Okay so.

I'm just going to put it out there. I can't finish this story. Even with summer here im still incredibly busy.

I haven't updated any of my stories since September. How bad is that? I'm disappointed in my self. Lol.

But I am going to try and write some chapters for _Small Smiles _and _My Avatar. _So count on a new chapter, maybe even a couple, this summer.

But back to this story, if anyone wants to continue this story be my guest. Just tell me and its all yours to finish. I would love to see where I know this story could go.

Thanks and im sorry

Love,

Saraheartskataang


End file.
